Nosso Céu
by Kawasumi Shana
Summary: Se tem algo que me fazia feliz, ela me lembrar que vivemos juntos debaixo do mesmo céu. UA, InuxKag.


**Nosso céu  
Capítulo Único  
Por Kawasumi Shana**

* * *

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Piscou algumas vezes até acostumar-se com a claridade do quarto. Virou-se na cama, mas tudo que encontrou foi o espaço vazio. Um suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios. A partir de agora, seria apenas ele na cama de casal. Fazia exatamente dois dias que haviam enterrado o corpo da jovem, mas sua mente ainda não havia conseguido associar os fatos. Era como se ela estivesse viajando, e a qualquer momento fosse entrar pela porta com aquele seu sorriso, que ele tanto amava. Doces pensamentos, pois Kagome mal conseguia andar nos últimos dias.

Levantou-se lentamente, sentando-se na cama. Observou cada detalhe do quarto, parando em cima do criado-mudo. Um porta-retrato chamara-lhe à atenção. Pegou o mesmo, trazendo-o mais perto de si, observando cada detalhe da fotografia. Aquela foi tirada em uma viagem para Paris, um mês depois de formar-se na faculdade de medicina. Um fraco sorriso escapou-lhe dos lábios. Fora lá, em Paris, que pedira sua mão em casamento. Sentia que era o homem mais feliz do mundo naquele momento. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se detalhadamente da cena. Kagome usava um sobretudo bege, que destacava bem seus cabelos negros. Lembrava-se do gosto dos lábios dela tocando os seus, de seu sorriso... Daria tudo para vê-lo mais uma vez.

Re-colocou o porta-retrato em cima do criado-mudo, levantando-se. Não tinha muito ânimo para tomar banho, então apenas tirou o pijama e colocou uma roupa. A mesma que usara ontem, enquanto via alguns papéis no cemitério. A mesma calça social preta e a mesma camisa social preta. Penteou os longos cabelos negros e logo em seguida desceu para o andar de baixo da casa, dirigindo-se à cozinha. Parou na porta da mesma. Quase podia ver Kagome sentada na mesa, com uma xícara de chá, dizendo-lhe "Bom dia" com seu lindo sorriso. Sentiria muita falta daquele sorriso.

Caminhou até a pia, pegando uma caneca no armário acima desta. Colocou um pouco de café e leite na mesma, tomando rapidamente e colocando a mesma dentro da pia. Dirigiu-se para a sala, pegando as chaves do carro e um casaco. Saiu, trancando a porta atrás de si. Sentiu falta de quando Kagome lhe acompanhava até a porta, dando-lhe um beijo e desejando-lhe um bom dia no trabalho. Caminhou lentamente até o carro. Abriu a porta, jogou o casaco no banco do passageiro, entrou no carro e acomodou-se no mesmo. Fechou a porta, colocou a chave no contato, ligou o carro. Sentia que faltava algo. Sentia que faltava Kagome.

Manobrou o carro e seguiu em direção à casa da sogra. Ela pedira no dia anterior que desse uma passada lá, para conversarem um pouco. Não ligara o som do carro como de costume, não tinha ânimo para ouvir música. Não tinha ânimo para absolutamente nada. Sentia como se uma parte de si tivesse ido embora, e não se sentiria bem até que a mesma voltasse. Infelizmente, esta não voltaria nunca mais. Sentiu um inexplicável aperto no peito naquele momento. Um nó na garganta, um sentimento horrível de saudade. Saudade que nunca mais poderia matar. Segurou as lágrimas, pois não pretendia bater o carro. Não quebraria sua promessa para Kagome, seguiria em frente com sua vida, mas sem esquecer dela. Relutara ao máximo a prometer aquilo. Tinha a esperança de que ela sobreviveria, de que depois de alguns dias sairiam daquele hospital. Tomariam sorvete, comeriam pizza nas sextas-feiras e fariam tudo aquilo que sempre fizeram. Enxugou uma lágrima que rolou pela bochecha esquerda.

Nunca mais fariam aquilo.

Chegara na casa da sogra. A mesma estava no jardim, podando as rosas vermelhas. Rosas vermelhas que Kagome amava. Fora com um buquê de rosas vermelhas em mãos que a pedira em casamento. Estacionou o carro, saindo do mesmo e indo de encontro ao portão.

- Inuyasha! Que bom que você veio. – Disse a mulher, com um sorriso apagado em seus lábios. – Entre, por favor.

A mesma colocou a tesoura no chão, bateu algumas folhas do avental e seguiu em direção ao portão, abrindo o mesmo para o rapaz. Assim que ele colocou o pé para dentro do quintal, abraçaram-se. Se tinha uma pessoa nesse mundo que podia entender a dor que sentia naquele momento, era aquela mulher. Aquela que esteve a seu lado, aquela que lhe apoiara na decisão de seguir carreira em medicina, aquela que para ele era uma mãe. Permaneceram abraçados por um tempo, até que ela se soltasse lentamente do abraço, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Vamos entrar, quero te mostrar algumas coisas. – Murmurou, virando-se e indo em direção à porta. O jovem apenas seguiu.

Assim que entraram, uma sensação nostálgica o atingiu. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que entrara por aquela porta, quando ele e Kagome foram contar ao pai da menina que namoravam. Lembrava-se de suas mãos suando frio, da sensação estranha na barriga, da ansiedade. Mesmo o sogro aprovando o namoro e, mais tarde, o casamento, Inuyasha sempre sentira um certo "medo" em relação à ele. Entretanto, assim como a sra. Higurashi, ele sempre o apoiava. Estava sempre ali a seu lado, fazendo o papel de pai. Nunca esqueceria do dia em que Kagome havia ligado chorando, dizendo que o pai havia falecido de um derrame cerebral. Sentia como se houvesse perdido o seu próprio pai naquele momento.

Assim que chegou a sala viu sua cunhada, Kikyou. A mesma estava encolhida no sofá, com o rosto entre os joelhos. Ela e a irmã mais nova eram muito ligadas. Ela mal teve coragem de comparecer ao velório. Foi apenas um pouco antes de enterrarem o corpo, para despedir-se da irmã. Kikyou e Kagome sempre foram muito ligadas, e esse laço ficou ainda mais forte quando perderam o pai. InuYasha tinha medo que Kikyou o culpasse pela morte da irmã, apesar de todos deixarem bem claro que isso jamais aconteceria. Coisa que ele julgava impossível, pois ele mesmo se culpava.

Subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto da menina, acompanhando a sogra. Entraram no quarto, ambos observando cada pequena coisa que seus olhos conseguissem encontrar. Estava intacto, nada fora movido do lugar desde a última vez que Kagome saíra pela porta. A estranha sensação de nostalgia e de perda voltava. Caminharam em silêncio até aproximarem-se da cama, ambos sentando-se na mesma. InuYasha deixou um suspiro escapar-lhe dos lábios. A mulher então pegou uma caixa, colocando-a entre os dois. Uma pequena caixa de madeira, pintada à mão em tons de bege e laranja, com uma fechadura dourada, delicada e artesanal. A mulher abriu a caixa, revelando o que havia em seu interior. Sentiu que choraria, sentiu o estômago embrulhar, o peito doer, as mãos tremerem. Levantou o olhar para a sogra, como se pedindo permissão para tocar naquele tesouro. Esta lhe devolveu um sorriso, fraco, porém sincero. Ergueu a mão, pegando cada pequena coisa, e uma onda de lembranças invadiu sua mente. O lápis de escrever que havia dado à ela no primeiro dia de aula, o ingresso da primeira vez que haviam ido ao cinema, o chaveiro que dera de presente à ela em seu aniversário, o ingresso do cinema do dia em que a havia pedido em namoro, a caixinha preta onde estava guardado o anel de noivado, as fotografias que haviam tirado no parque junto com os amigos, os cartões-postais da viagem para a Europa, o cartão do restaurante em que almoçaram em Paris. Cada nova coisa que pegava, lhe trazia uma nova lembrança de um momento juntos. No fim, encontrou um caderno de capa almofadada, preto, e junto deste uma caneta igualmente preta. Respirou fundo, abrindo o mesmo e arregalou os olhos ao notar do que se tratava.

Era a letra de Kagome.

_"Querido diário,_

_Hoje nos mudamos, estamos muito longe de minha antiga casa. Já sinto falta de meus amigos, e não sei ao certo se vou me enturmar nesta nova vizinhança. Tenho medo de não fazer amigos e acabar virando um tipo de anti-social. Amanhã será meu primeiro dia na escola, espero que meus colegas de classe não sejam muito grossos comigo. Kikyou me disse que sou uma garota bonita, e logo todos os garotos vão querer ser meus amigos, mas tenho minhas dúvidas quanto à isso. Me deseje sorte..."_

Era um diário. Kagome uma vez comentara que quando havia se mudado, comprara um caderno para fazer de diário, e escrevia cada pequena coisa importante nele. Dizia que quando tivessem filhos, entregaria à eles, para que soubessem como ela pensava em sua juventude. Filhos... filhos que não haviam tido a oportunidade de ter. Virou a página.

_"Querido diário,_

_Hoje foi meu primeiro dia de aula. Conheci um garoto, InuYasha. Ele é bonito, e apesar de sério e ligeiramente mau-educado, parece ser simpático. Ele me emprestou um lápis, e achei que isso foi muito gentil. Ele me disse que se eu não conseguisse alguém até a hora do intervalo, eu poderia ficar com ele e com os amigos, apesar de serem todos rapazes. Acabei por ficar na biblioteca, e fiz amizade com uma garota de outra sala por lá. InuYasha acabou me dando o lápis, resolvi guardá-lo. Ele parece ser uma pessoa legal, espero que possamos ser amigos."_

Sim, lembrava-se daquele dia. Aquela garota tímida que havia se sentado ao seu lado, e pareceu surpresa ao notar que não havia trazido um lápis. Lembrava-se de como tinha sido difícil se enturmar na escola, por isso havia oferecido companhia à ela. Imaginava que em breve ela estaria andando com as garotas, e logo mal se falariam. Nunca havia imaginado chegar aonde chegaram. Nunca havia se imaginado tão apaixonado pela garota cabisbaixa, que falava baixinho e pareceu receosa a aceitar seu lápis emprestado.

Continuou folheando cada página do diário, surpreendendo-se com tudo o que encontrava ali. A primeira vez que saíram juntos, sua primeira briga, o dia em que ele lhe fizera chorar pela primeira vez. Era incrível para ele saber tudo o que Kagome pensava, coisas que ela nunca lhe contara em detalhes. Surpreendeu-se mais ainda ao notar que os depoimentos passavam da adolescência, e naquele diário ela descrevia até mesmo o dia em que escolhera seu vestido de noiva.

Foi então que seus olhos se depararam com aquilo. A tinta da caneta, naquela página, parecia estar manchada em alguns pontos. Manchas de lágrimas. Lembrava-se daquele dia, detalhadamente. De quando chegara em casa e Kagome lhe abraçara, dizendo que não tinha boas notícias. Ali começava seu pesadelo.

_"Querido diário,_

_Hoje fui ao médico, e descobri que estou gravemente doente. Não sei ao certo o que é, ele não me explicou direito. Sei apenas de que se trata de uma doença realmente grave, e é por isso que ando sentindo esta fraqueza e estas tonturas ao longo dos dias._

_O dr. Myouga disse que ela já está em um estado muito avançado, e me receitou vários remédios. Estou realmente assustada, pois se entendi bem, ela me traz um sério risco de vida. Tenho medo de como InuYasha lidará com isso, mas não pretendo esconder nada dele._

_O médico disse também que não preciso me preocupar tanto, apesar do que ele disse. Ao que parece, começando o tratamento agora e tomando os remédios corretamente, há uma possibilidade de reverter esta situação. Estou com muito medo do que possa acontecer, mesmo com as palavras dele. Estou com um mau pressentimento, não sei explicar o porquê, exatamente. Espero que dê tudo certo."_

Dali para frente, eram páginas e mais páginas dolorosas, narrando detalhadamente o sofrimento de Kagome e o agravamento de sua doença. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais ao notar que, mesmo enquanto estava no hospital, ela ainda escrevia. A esse ponto, InuYasha já chorava, lembrando de cada dia que havia se passado. Kagome ficava cada vez mais fraca, e já não estava mais em casa. Ficava no hospital, raramente saindo do quarto. Havia largado o emprego de lado, e ficavam juntos o dia todo. Acreditava fielmente de que ela melhoraria, e faziam planos para quando saíssem dali. Viagens que queriam fazer, lugares aonde queriam ir, até algumas mudanças na casa, na pintura e na mobília. Entretanto, a cada página que lia, notava que Kagome não pensava como ele. Ela estava cada vez mais conformada com sua situação, e de certa forma, parecia saber o que lhe aguardava. Em todas as páginas seguintes, dizia que aproveitaria ao máximo o tempo que lhe restava ao lado dele, pois assim se sentiria feliz até o fim. InuYasha soluçava cada vez mais, a cada página que avançava.

_"Querido diário,_

_Hoje o dia está muito bonito. O céu está ligeiramente nublado, mas eu gosto dele assim. Ele parece triste, e parece até que ele está tentando me confortar. Hoje é dia de visitas, e o hospital está cheio de crianças que vieram visitar seus parentes, o que dá um ar mais alegre a este lugar._

_Sinto que hoje é meu último dia neste lugar. InuYasha chegará em algumas horas, e quero pedir que ele me leve lá fora, estou com vontade de respirar ar fresco._

_Acho engraçado escrever algo deste tipo, pois restam apenas duas páginas em branco. É como se minha vida acabasse justamente nestas páginas, e não sei ao certo se quero escrever nelas. No entendo, acho que não adianta fugir disso, não é mesmo?_

_InuYasha me prometeu pintar nossa casa de verde. Já estava enjoada do salmão, e a pintura do lado de fora já está um pouco suja. Havíamos combinado que pintaríamos juntos, mas acho que não vou estar com ele para fazer isso._

_Nunca fui muito religiosa, mas nesta madrugada eu resolvi rezar. Pedi muito à Deus e aos anjos que dessem força à ele, pois tenho medo que ele fique muito sozinho. Tenho medo que ele não se cuide direito, que ele se estresse muito por causa do trabalho. Também pedi por minha mãe e minha irmã, mas principalmente por ele. Estou muito preocupada com o que poderá acontecer daqui para frente._

_Não queria me separar dele. Sinto que não aproveitei o suficiente, que não o amei o suficiente. Sempre nos imaginei envelhecendo juntos, sentados em cadeiras de balanço, falando sobre nossa vida, como nos filmes que costumávamos assistir._

_Apesar de tudo, sinto que meu amor por InuYasha jamais morrerá. Espero que eu ainda possa estar do lado dele, de uma certa forma._

_Bem, esta é a penúltima página. Minha história acaba aqui."_

A impressão que dava é que ela havia acabado de morrer. A data batia com aquele maldito dia, o dia em que perdera uma parte de si. Não segurava mais o choro compulsivo, e não relutou quando a sogra lhe puxara, deitando sua cabeça em seu colo. Chorou tudo o que havia guardado, tudo o que ainda não havia chorado.

- Neste dia, - começou ela – Kagome me entregou este diário. Explicou-me direitinho onde estava esta caixa. Ela me contou que foi esta caixa que ela e o pai haviam feito nas férias de verão, antes de nos mudarmos para cá. Lembro que eles ficaram dias trabalhando nisso, serrando, pregando, colando, pintando... Ela disse que esta caixa era uma caixa de lembranças, e que seu pai lhe disse que deveria guardar suas lembranças aqui dentro. – Pausou, tomando ar para continuar – Ela me disse que guardava tudo aqui dentro, e me pediu que guardasse seu diário aqui. Pediu que eu não o lesse, e que o entregasse para você. Disse que, depois, se você deixasse, eu poderia ler. Eu não sei o que estava escrito, mas acho que ela se sentiu feliz em entregá-lo para você. – InuYasha levantou os olhos para encará-la – Ela estava sorrindo quando me pediu isso. E me disse que, quando você terminasse, eu deveria te dizer, exatamente com as palavras dela, o que te direi agora.

A mulher suspirou, como se estivesse tomando coragem para repetir tais palavras.

-"_Mãe, por favor, diga ao InuYasha que o amo muito. Diga a ele que me arrependo de todas as coisas ruins que fiz à ele, e que não quero que ele se sinta culpado ou arrependido. Quero muito que ele saiba que vivi intensamente, e que, se posso dizer que fui feliz em toda a minha vida, devo isso à ele. Ele sempre foi minha razão de viver, e acho que o amei como nunca amei nada em minha vida antes. Quero que ele saiba, também, que eu nunca vou culpá-lo de tudo o que aconteceu, e que fui forte até agora porque ele me deu forças. Diga isso a ele, por favor. Diga que o amo muito, e peça que leia a última página deste diário com muita atenção_."

InuYasha levantou-se lentamente, passando a manga da camisa no rosto, procurando limpar as lágrimas. Abriu o diário novamente, folheando as páginas uma à uma, até chegar à última. Lá havia uma carta, escrita com a letra de Kagome. Leu atenciosamente.

_"InuYasha,_

_Saiba que te amo muito. Eu sinto muito não poder estar com você nesse momento, e peço que me perdoe por te abandonar. Saiba que você, mais do que meu marido é minha vida, e que sem você eu jamais teria sido feliz. Peço, por favor, que continue vivendo intensamente, por mim e por você. E, quando sentir minha falta, olhe para o céu. Do mesmo jeito que ele me consolava quando eu sentia sua falta, espero que ele te console. E lembre-se sempre, sempre, que vivemos juntos debaixo do mesmo céu."_

Respirou fundo, colocando o diário na cama e dirigiu-se para a janela. Abriu as cortinas, levantou o vidro da janela e fitou o céu. Kagome sempre fora apaixonada por ele, e sempre dizia que se sentia feliz em saber que vivia debaixo do mesmo céu que ele, por mais idiota que aquilo fosse. Deixou que um leve sorriso escapasse de seus lábios.

- Obrigado, senhora Higurashi. Muito obrigado. – Disse, indo até ela e abraçando-a – Onde quer que nossa Kagome esteja, acho que ela está feliz, e continuará feliz enquanto estivermos felizes também.

A mulher retribuiu o abraço, e ficaram assim por algum tempo. InuYasha então guardou todas as coisas dentro da caixa, despedindo-se da mulher e voltando para o carro. Colocou a caixa no bando do passageiro, e rumou para a praça da cidade.

_**Estou indo te encontrar  
Te dizer que eu sinto muito  
Você não sabe quão adorável você é  
Eu tive que encontrar você  
Te dizer que eu preciso de você  
E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado**_

_**Me conte seus segredos  
E me pergunte suas dúvidas  
Oh, vamos voltar para o começo  
Correndo em círculos  
Atrás de nossos rabos  
Pensando no silêncio quebrado**_

Parou no farol vermelho e fechou brevemente os olhos. Lembrou-se do dia em que ela lhe deixara, dos médicos vindo em seu encontro e lhe dizendo que não havia mais o que fazer. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do corredor tornando-se uma paisagem embaçada, enquanto corria o mais rápido que podia de encontro à ela. E lá estava ela, linda, deitada em sua cama de hospital, observando a janela. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando ela virou o rosto úmido pelas lágrimas para fitá-lo, com um sorriso leve em seus lábios. Lembrava-se do aperto que sentira enquando a abraçava, pedindo entre soluços que ela não lhe deixasse.

**_Ninguém disse que era fácil  
Oh, é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos  
Ninguém disse que era fácil  
Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil  
Oh, leve-me de volta ao começo_**

Naquele momento, queria ter voltado no tempo. Queria ter impedido que aquilo tudo acontecesse, queria ter descoberto como impedir que a doença se agravasse. Lembrava-se de murmurar tudo aquilo para ela, em meio às lágrimas. Pedia desculpas, dizia que a amava, dizia tudo o que vinha à cabeça. Kagome lhe abraçara ternamente, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro, falando com voz serena.

"InuYasha, eu te amo muito. Por favor, me prometa que você continuará vivendo, que você continuará sempre sorrindo pra mim. Me prometa que você se lembrará de mim para sempre, e, mais do que tudo, me prometa que dará o máximo de si mesmo para ser feliz. Eu não quero que você chore."

E foi naquele momento, logo depois de dizer "Eu prometo" que ela fechou seus olhos. Foi naquele momento que as bochechas coradas ficaram pálidas, que a pele quente ficou cada vez mais morna, até esfriar completamente. Foi naquele instante que ela morreu em seus braços, abraçada à ele, com um pequeno sorriso terno em seus lábios.

**_Eu há pouco estava adivinhando  
Números e dígitos  
Solucionando os quebra-cabeças  
Questões de ciência  
Ciência e progresso  
Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração_**

**_Diga-me que me ama  
Volte e me assombre  
Oh, e eu corro para o começo  
Correndo em círculos  
Perseguindo rabos  
Voltando para o que nós somos_**

**_Ninguém disse que era fácil  
Oh, é mesmo uma pena nós nos separarmos  
Ninguém disse que era fácil  
Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil  
Eu estou voltando para o começo_**

E lá estava ele, caminhando pela praça com a caixa nas mãos. No início de tudo, no lugar em que percebera que estava apaixonado e sua história juntos havia realmente começado. Procurou o lugar que adoravam, o lugar onde havia se declarado, o lugar onde haviam trocado seu primeiro beijo, o lugar onde havia pedido-a em noivado, o lugar onde tudo havia começado definitivamente. Sentou-se na grama, deixando a caixa à seu lado e olhou para o céu. O céu que havia presenciado cada momento deles, o céu onde haviam vivido juntos. O céu deles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Não me matem, não me apedrejem, não me esquartejem nem me queimem viva. x-x  
Sim, é uma fanfic triste, e confesso que enquanto escrevia a parte em que Kagome fala com ele quando está prestes a morrer, eu quase chorei. xD  
Eu me inspirei na música The Scientist, do Coldplay, e a idéia inicial da fanfic era que InuYasha, por ser médico e trabalhar muito, se sentia culpado por não estar ao lado de Kagome, e só se consolava depois da mensagem dela no diário. No fim, esta idéia não ficou muito aparente, e acho que não dá pra ter uma noção lendo a letra da música. A fanfic também não foi revisada, pois fiquei com muita preguiça de ler tudo depois que escrevi, então, me perdoem se houver algum erro de português horrendo.  
Espero que tenham gostado. 8D  
Kisses para todos!**

_**Coldplay - The Scientist**_


End file.
